Can't Help But Run
by Kagome - Inu's Wifey
Summary: AU. OOC. Both are lonely yet one is popular and the other one is trash. can they help eachother out or will his past catch up to him? Better Summary inside


Ok this is my first fan fic! Ok! I'm sorry if it isn't good but it's my first! So here goes!

Summary: This is an AU and OOC. She had it all. Popularity, money, everything, yet her heart was still empty until she met him. A boy who was lonely and was in need of someone to help him along the way. As they learn to live with each other things spark but will they be broken apart by the lies and tricks of one who laid eyes on her first? Pairings: IY/K, M/S, K/A, S/R Disclaimer! I don't own Inuyasha! I want to though but alas Inuyasha and Co. belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi! 

Can't Help But Run

X O X O X O X O X O X

She was always by herself after school no matter how many people asked her to hang out with them. She always thought the same thing. _All they want is more popularity to be boosted into their social status._ It wasn't her fault she was popular. She enjoyed it but she always felt lonely. Her life consisted of school, art, volleyball, friends and that was it. She wanted more though but something held her back. And that something was about to pop up little did she know.

As she closed her locker she remembered that today she promised her best friends Sango, Ayame, and Rin that she would go shopping with them since there was no volleyball practice.

Flashback - During Lunch: 

She plopped herself down next to her best friend Sango Taijiya, a beautiful slender girl that had long brown hair. She'd known her since forever! Across from them sat Rin Seiko, a bubbly yet amusing girl who always had something up her sleeve to make you laugh, and Ayame Tachi, a girl with fire red hair and beautiful emerald eyes that reminded you of the greenest, luscious grass.

"_Kagome-chan! Let's go shopping today! We don't have any practice today!" squealed an energetic Rin who was also on the volleyball team like Kagome, which also included Sango and Ayame._

"Hmm... I guess we could I don't have that much homework." She replied.

"_Great! We'll leave right –" Sango abruptly ended her line and a loud resounding smack could be heard._

"_Houshi! Could you for once keep your hands to yourself!" Sango, now red as a tomato from her rage, screamed._

"_It's my hand! I swear it's cursed!" Houshi, Miroku Houshi, a boy with short hair tied in a ponytail at the start of his neck and violet eyes, replied as he sat down next to Sango. Along with him came Kouga Ookami, a cerulean-eyed guy who always had his long black hair tied up in a high ponytail and who was also going out with Ayame, and Sesshomaru Kaze, a tall, lean man with sliver hair and golden-rod colored eyes, who was going out with Rin. Both boys took their respective seats next to their girl friends while Kagome had no one sitting next to her._

"_He'll never learn Sango-chan. Well I'm off to my next class. See you guys later." Kagome stood up from her spot and left not wanting to witness any fluffy situations between her close friends._

End Flashback 

She quickly whipped out her cell phone and dialed Sango.

"Moshi moshi! Sango Taijiya speaking!"

"Sango-chan! Where are you guys? I thought you wanted to go shopping!" Kagome said into her cell while walking out of the building.

"We're at the mall! Hurry up or Miroku's going to be dead by the time you come here and you'll miss all the action!"

"Okay! I'm on my way!" Kagome hung up and tucked her phone in her bag.

As she walked out she spotted him. He looked so lonely yet so beautiful at the same time. She felt something click in her and she started to walk over to him. He was sitting in a tree on the lowest branch and he looked as if he was sleeping. He had beautiful silver hair that reminded her of Sesshomaru. As she came closer she noticed he had two little doggy ears on the top of his head. They swiveled trying to pick up any sounds or danger.

As Kagome walked as quietly as possible she didn't see the twig in front of her and stepped on it. The boy in the tree heard it and opened one eye. She stood transfixed in her spot staring as his opened eye. It was exactly like Sesshomaru's yet they held no spark and she could see loneliness and despair in them. She thought about how his life was to have such a depressed expression on his face.

"Oi! Wench what you looking at?" the boy exclaimed.

"I'm looking at you – wait did you just call me a wench?" Kagome was angered.

"Why you looking at me? So you can tell your friends and have them ridicule me later!" He huffed and jumped down from his spot and leaned against the tree, arms folded across his chest.

"No, I was just wondering what a cute looking boy like you was doing sitting there! I was going to try and make friends with you since you looked so lonely!"

She was in tears but she tried hard to keep them from falling. She was frustrated, angered yet sad. How could he do that all she wanted to do was make a friend and see if he could heal the hurt in her heart and cure the loneliness they both felt.

He looked at her. _She looks like her. _He contemplated on what to do and then when was about to say something he smelt her tears. He walked up to her and handed her a tissue from his pocket. She gratefully accepted it and wiped away her tears.

"Stop crying. I'm sorry for calling you a wench. It's just that…" he couldn't finish his sentence. He was transfixed on her. To him she was beautiful. Yes, she might look like her but there was something that she had that he couldn't put a finger on it. She had long midnight blue and ravenish hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and a body that any guy would go gaa gaa over.

"Hello? Earth to you?" Kagome said as she waved her hand in front of his face. _What's wrong why isn't he responding?_ She kept waving her hand until she glanced up on the top of his head and saw the two little adorable triangles on his ears. _It's tempting... but if he'll snap out of his trance then I guess it'll have to do!_ She tiptoed and started to massage his little ears. She noticed that he closed his eyes and started to purr. Soon the purr turned into a low growl. She giggled at his sounds.

_Wha-? This feels so good…I wonder who's doing it._ Slowly as she stopped and put her hands to her side he opened his eyes. He saw her face and her eyes were dancing with laughter and she had a small smile. He started to blush.

"Glad you're back"

"Keh. What was that for?"

"You spaced out on me so I tried to bring you back to reality."

"Oh… ok."

"What's your name? Mine is Kagome Higurashi."

Wait... did she just say Kagome Higurashi? The captain and best player on the volleyball team Kagome? Oh hell... what is she doing talking to someone like me? I'm just a lowly half-breed… Can I trust her? The boy was mixed up and confused look was falling on his face.

"My… name is Inuyasha… but why are you talking to me?" His voice was laced with a little spite.

"Well, you looked lonely and I know how it feels to be lonely. I just wanted to know if you wanted a friend?"

Can I trust her? Will she hurt me like that person did? Inuyasha was very confused now and he thought and thought until she broke in again with her angelic voice.

"If you don't want to have a friend I'll be going then. I'm sorry for trying to start something that would never happen." She walked away with her head hung low.

"Kagome… wait!" He ran to her side and stood there staring at her.

I can trust her. She won't hurt me. Right? I'll give it a shot…

"Kagome, can…can you be my friend?" he asked uncertain of himself.

She held a small smile on her face and nodded her head. She said yes? Yes she said yes! I have a friend! He was ecstatic and his eyes showed it. A minute ago those eyes were dull and lonely now they showed happiness and brightness.

"Inuyasha? Would you like to go to the mall with me?" She held out her hand and waited for his answer.

"…Ok… I guess so." He took her hand and they walked out of school grounds and toward her car. They climbed in and in 10 minutes they were at the mall. When they walked in Kagome called Sango and found that her and the rest of the group were at "their" spot in the mall. It was just the fountain and only they went because most of the volleyball victory meals were held there.

She led the way to the fountain and Inuyasha just felt content with what was happening. As they neared there Inuyasha just stopped and froze. He started to tremble with anger and hate. When Kagome sensed this she looked at him with a concerned and worried look.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Before he could answer Sango came up to them.

"Hey Kagome-chan whose this? Hey aren't you that half-breed everyone picks on?" Sango said with distaste clinging on her every word.

"Sango! How could you say such a thing! He's a nice guy! I can't believe you just said that!"

"Sango is right though Kagome, he is nothing but a filthy half-breed." Kagome turned to the voice and saw that it was Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha stood rigid and looked Sesshomaru square in the eye. He was furious. How could she! I was starting to trust her too!

"Kagome… I can't believe you did this to me… I thought you wanted to be my friend, but I guess you didn't want to after all since you brought me here and all that happened was me getting picked on like always." He stated harshly to her.

"But… what? I don't understand!" She said frantically, tears in her eyes. She was worried and confused.

"Leave her be Inuyasha. We don't want you to soil her." Sesshomaru said flatly.

"SHUT UP SESSHOMARU! WHAT GOOD DO YOU KNOW!" After Inuyasha said that a piece of hell came and took over.

X O X O X O X O X O X

A/N: Okay it's supposed to be a kind of cliffy but I don't think it sounds like it. Well please R&R! It's my first so bear with me!

Inuyasha: Yes it's her first so if any of you have a problem you going to have to answer to Tetsusaiga.

Kagomez: Aww… You're so sweet Inuyasha! But we can't have him doing that now can we Kagome?

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha::Gulps and puts away Tetsusaiga: ehehe…

Kagome: Good Doggy

Inuyasha: Doggy! Why I ought to…

Kagome: OSUWARI!

Inuyasha::crashes into the floor making a crater:

Kagomez: Please R&R! Thank You!


End file.
